


Murder, Murder

by 58649667864 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 与真人无关与角色有关, 其实是魔幻恐怖故事, 内容真实存在的可能性如同我的jb一样只在我梦里, 和演员以及演员设定都毫无关联, 是完全ooc的同人作品, 每一篇之间也几乎没联系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/58649667864
Summary: Who else could  I come to? For sympathy, tenderness.
Relationships: C/H, J/H, J/L, L/H
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“我可以去杀了他。”C说  
这是C第三次如此提议。而这次H已经不再感到震惊或者害怕，纯把这当作了小孩子的玩笑话。他只是把脸再往枕头里埋了些，浅浅摇了摇头。“别这么说。”  
“为什么？”C的脑袋就沉沉地压到他肩膀上，黏糊糊的，带着整夜的性和烟草的气息。C的声音听起来也黏糊糊的，撒娇样的味道。“害怕吗，前辈？还是觉得我做不到？前辈觉得我杀不了他吗？”  
“因为我不想杀人 。”H加重了语气，试图使自己听起来不像是在开玩笑的样子。但H 知道自己的声音一提高就变尖了，听起来很不严肃。L一直说这很可爱，但H自己很讨厌这一点。“而且我也不恨他。你别去找他。”  
“但是L那么对你哎？”C依然以那种年轻人式的不依不挠往他身上贴，沉甸甸地压得H有些喘不过气，“前辈你不讨厌他？一点也不？”  
C的下巴硌得他脖子疼，H向床边挪了挪，以免自己真的被年轻人压到窒息。  
“有些矛盾也不至于杀人。”H小声嘀咕，“小兔崽子别瞎吃醋。”  
H故意模糊了问题，因为C是个可爱的小孩子，他知道自己能这样糊弄过去。而说真的，H知道自己心里不讨厌L。没人能真的讨厌L，因为L很好。而C无论如何也比不上L那么好。

没有人有L那么好。

L和H是闪婚的。而且是L先追的H，H知道说出去没人会信，于是他从来不说，任别人误会。有很多人当着他们的面感慨他有多幸运，而L一定会在身边，带着那个过分温和的微笑搂住他的肩膀，“不，幸运的其实是我”；所有人都以为L是在说客气话，而H不会去过多解释。  
再说，有什么可解释呢？他确实是过分幸运的那一个。L的追求突如其来却又一丝不苟，像讨好一个中学女生一样按部就班。过了三十多年平平无奇的单身生活，住在单身公寓的穷酸保险推销员怎么可能见过这种架势。连着第三天玫瑰花和卡片出现在他的桌上时所有人都看着他，而H不知道自己该如何再将花退回去。花瓣新鲜好看，天然的玫瑰甜香，不是普通花店那种劣质的玫瑰香水味，是他浪费不起的太好的东西。或许是过敏，H感觉胃中翻江倒海。他也确实吐了，在厕所里将自己的手洗干净后才去小心翼翼地捧那束花。那天H请了假，坐了一个钟拥挤的地铁，将玫瑰花抱回了家，在厕所里再呕吐了一次，将胃里的东西排空得干干净净，然后才哑着嗓子去打那张卡片上印着的金色的号码。L出现的比他预计的时间早了半个小时多——H 甚至有些怀疑L就等在楼下不远的位置——时间不够让H整理好一套言辞；作为保险公司的职员，他更擅长推销而不是拒绝。而后来H也意识到，拒绝的话在L面前也没什么用处。

这并不是说L不会听他说什么。L会听，听得很认真，而且会尽可能做到。引起H过敏的玫瑰之后就再也没出现过，换成一个个精致的准时送到的便当盒；L完全不会做菜，煎的牛排也总是焦掉，但不妨碍H无意一提后L就一次次反复尝试；而H第二次犯支气管炎时只是顺带抱怨了一句自己的声音，L就扔掉了H全部的烟——L自己承认戒不掉，但也不再当着H的面抽……L很好，他无可挑剔，且比推销员更有说服力。几个月的时间里，H在各场迷迷糊糊的派对里见遍了L的朋友，L甚至给他画了张草图帮他记忆（“我一共只认识这么几个人。”L说，“而你也可以信任他们。”）。在派对的二楼房间L将他压在门板上亲吻，在他的肩膀上留下一串细碎的吻，手指塞进他的嘴里哄他咬住，“如果你不想我可以随时停”，L的声音好诚恳。挤进他体内的手指是凉的，而H发现自己张不开嘴，他的舌头就像被黏住一般发不出任何声音，辨不清是否想抗拒而更多的是眩晕。就算没有喝酒，和L在一起的大部分时候H都感到头晕和迷糊，或许只是现实太不可思议就会像梦一样变模糊。而在L当着自己“仅有的几个朋友”的面向着他单膝跪下时，H在看清钻石前就直接匆匆奔进了洗手间，对着擦得反光的马桶吐到一把眼泪一把鼻涕。你当然可以拒绝，L这样安慰他，你不必有心理负担。但他有什么拒绝的理由？H知道自己什么也不必做，而L肯定会说服他。事实上，在L面前所有的事情都只会有一个答案。这不是什么夸张的手法，只是平淡的事实。

到目前为止，H只见过C这一个意外情况。但C和L还没正式碰过面。H尽力不去想这两人见面后会有怎样的后果。

“为什么是我?”H有次实在忍不住，顶着心中的惶恐直接向L发问。如果这个世界还没有完全疯掉，就没人会对大龄单身的保险销售员有兴趣。那种被大款客户一眼看中的剧情现在连韩剧都不会演，凭直觉就能知道有什么事不对。  
而L只是带着他惯有的那种眯起眼睛的微笑，笑盈盈地看他，直到H被看到不安得后背发毛，挠着头试图打哈哈把事情糊弄过去，L才伸手摸他的脸，看起来认真又诚恳。“你总是动不动就脸红，很可爱。”L说。  
“况且我也不认识很多人。”

撒谎。L管理着一个公司什么的，他的社交圈怎么着都会比一个挣扎求生的保险销售员广得多。但H现在也不需要挣扎求生了，L送给他的便当价值超过他的日薪，但H依然每天挣扎着去上班，强迫自己面对很多并不友好的目光；而 L总是无条件支持他的每个决定。L甚至会帮他分析他自己决定中的道理，“和熟悉的同事相处会更开心一些”，“你一定是对的，你最清楚自己想要什么”，尽管H自己都怀疑这一点。他在想什么？在保险公司的每一天并不开心，而且H根本无法解释自己为何每天都吐得像个临产的孕妇，这本不是大事，但L要拖着他去找昂贵的私人医生，开上一堆药，还保证自己会每天按时嘱咐他吃下去，公司里的电话确实会按时响，而H有时选择不去接起电话，就算自己并没有那么忙。他对着药片发呆，不明白到底是什么让他感到不安。

但直觉显然骗了他。没有任何事情不对劲。L只会偶尔夜不归宿，每次定会提前打电话说明自己在做什么，要几时才能再回家。这些日子H会自己出门，去原来常去的菜市买菜，给自己上一顿饭。做了很多年的单身汉，H始终觉得自己最适应的还是自己做的家常饭菜，但L觉着上班会很累，从不要他下厨。一次他吃到一半，趴在餐桌打起了瞌睡，醒来时发现L一脸歉意地加热了冷掉的饭菜，而后当着他的面吃得干干净净，不顾他的阻挠。之后H也不再多烧菜。L值得更好的，H想，他根本没必要忍受自己的这些廉价东西。  
而无需出差离家的每个晚上，L都会和他做。  
这又是另一个问题，L看上去无论什么时候都很好看，技术也始终无可挑剔，H知道自己没有任何理由硬不起来，但他无法劝服自己的阴茎也服从理性安排。  
医生说这是心理问题，而L看着他的表情实在过于担忧，面色憔悴眼袋很深。而H的胃一阵一阵地痉挛。  
“这没什么。”L说，“你不想我们这段时间就不做，等你好了再继续。”  
H开始每天都拿酒下饭。

直到那天，L小心翼翼地问他：“H，你是不是爱上了别人？”  
H茫然地看着L。他整整花了一分钟才理解了这个问题。这是个笑话，没有人身边有着L还能喜欢别人；但H像是找到了一根救命稻草。尽管他自己都说不清为什么，但潜意识告诉他，这是他唯一的机会。他必须得下手，尽管H说不清自己在试图摆脱什么。  
“是的。”他有些自暴自弃地承认，有些恐惧又有些期望着L的脸色变得灰暗阴沉失望，露出些他从未见过的表情，“我和别人睡了，我在出轨。”  
但H设想的情况都没出现。L长长地出了一口气，脸上甚至浮现了一丝笑意。“我就知道，”L说，“你应该早点告诉我才对。”

H再次感到眩晕。接下来发生的事情如同浮在一肥皂泡里一样很不真切，他任着L拉着他的手，详细了很久自己对开放关系的开明态度，并几近痛苦地意识到自己又一次在无可抑制地被渐渐说服。L的诚恳让人无法挑刺，他甚至在主动作出自我检讨，认定是自己没能及时让H打消顾虑才引得H心事重重。你可以做任何你喜欢的东西，L说话时眼睛闪亮，只要能让你更开心一些，和谁做都没关系。爱是快乐与尊重，怎样的性行为都不会妨碍他们做对完美的夫妻。  
“就算你始终不和我做我也会爱你。”L像是个活生生的偶像剧主人公，从后面抱着H，低着头，温和地将凉丝丝的侧脸贴在他的脖子上，“就算你哪天不想和任何人做了我也会爱你。我是你的，这是不会变的。”  
H打了个寒战，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他做了个呕吐的表情，成功逗笑了L。你看你也笑了，脸红了，果然还是要把话说开就会开心。H笑到后牙槽都在发酸，知道自己没法再把谎言收回去，他实在无法承受引起更多的麻烦了。  
或许这样更好，或许。

伪装自己有外遇比起真正有外遇哪个更难？撒了一个谎就需要更多的谎去弥补。H开始将时间花在廉价的小酒馆里，混进下工的人群，没完没了地和酒保讨论棒球。棒球赛，比分，这支队伍那一支。胃依然很糟糕，喝多一点啤酒也会吐。深更半夜他带着一股酒味和呕吐物的气息摇摇晃晃地走回家，而L等在那里，关切地来为他脱下外衣。H意识到他自己在一个劲傻笑，是真的喝多了，他大着舌头复述了酒保的一个无趣的棒球玩笑，而L看他的表情就好像看到了一个孩子第一次学会走路。  
“我就说了，我们要坦诚才能开心。”L解开他的衬衣，又要搂着他去洗澡，“你们做了多久，累不累？”  
H整个人都僵住了。“呃——”他张口结舌。  
“没关系的。”贴在赤裸皮肤上的手大约很容易探查到他的僵硬，L立即将手从他身上拿开了，“感觉不合适，也可以不用告诉我。”  
L离开了浴室，很贴心地轻轻带上了门，将H一个人丢在里面，发了好一会儿呆。

然后那一天，L告诉H，为了让他感到平衡与安心，他自己也找了另一个“朋友”。  
“但我需要和你确认。”说话时他正靠在L的身上，L像揉只小狗一样揉着他的头发，柔声细语地在他耳边说话，“如果你不同意，我现在立即和对方说明白。”

“他根本是在骗你。”C说，“L操纵了前辈你的想法，他根本是在利用你。”  
H几乎翻了个白眼。C甚至都没等他把话说完。这就是为什么C永远不如L那么好，C很固执，听不进别人的话，一开始就认为这是个简单而传统的出轨丈夫抛弃爱人独守空房的故事。这和事实差了十万八千里，但H懒得和C 把话讲明白。既然是偷情，不如把时间都用在正途上。H选择去吻他。这一招总是有用，C就像每一个他这个年纪的精虫灌脑的小孩一样，没完没了地想把那玩意儿塞进个洞里。和C在一起时H可以让大脑完全清空，就连那种始终存在的无端惶恐都暂时被抛在脑后。  
但只要回到L身边，那种透不过气的感觉就又回来了，H控制不住自己神经质地作呕。既然这不是L的问题，就只能是他自己的问题。

“当然。”H那时给L的答复是一个嘴角咧到耳根的笑，“这样最好，不然我还要担心你寂寞。”  
L对着他笑到眼睛眯起来：“你做什么都可以，”L向他再次保证，“只要你开心，不用担心我。”  
他怎么可能开心。H感到口腔发苦，就好像那些被就着酒水吞下去的药化在了喉咙里，味道经久不散。L告诉他那个“朋友”是J，L的那个笑起来会露出一排整齐白牙的朋友。H回想了一下只能隐约记起对方的长相。那人很高。在他有次喝到腿软时J在厕所里扶过他一次，手很稳地抓住他的大腿。“是不是喝太多了？”J的声音比他的长相更好记，柔软得好似气音，“好像在发烧？你脸好红。”一只冰凉的手艺贴在他发烫的额头上，这就是J给H留下的印象。  
“……J根本不敢相信，但我向他发誓你不介意。”L向H的坦白做到了事无巨细，而H不知道如何去打断对方，只能点着头假笑到太阳穴突跳，“……J也好想见你，他一直对你印象很好，或许我们哪次可以……”H意识到L正在认真观察他的表情，“……不行吗？那个，他也可以一起来。”  
“呃。”H用力咽了口唾沫，感到喉咙里像是有个硬东西在慢慢沉入胃里，像个秤砣带着他坠得很深。“我得问问他。”他试图在脑中勾勒出那个根本不存在的情人的影子。  
“当然。”L笑得理解贴心又安抚，“看来我也得努力讨好一下他了。我也真想见见他啊。哪一天……”

所谓的讨好是H无论如何也想不到的方式。L在外面住了一个晚上，而在第二天递给了他一张房卡。“给你们的。”L向着H俏皮地挤眼，“肯定有能让你们开心的东西……公平起见，今晚换我守空房。”而H在那点亮了整个房间的漂亮香烛间独自坐了一夜，呆滞地望着烛光闪烁，脑子一片空白。凌晨他意识到自己正在无意识地将床头柜里的皮鞭编成一条绞索。他没法再这样下去了。H在凌晨三点退了房。熟悉的酒吧已经关了店，他在便利店里买了一瓶杰克丹尼，然后出了门就一口气灌到了底，将自己呛得半死。H没能撑过十分钟就在街转角吐了。当他撑着墙面克制着自己不把胃也呕出来时，有人敲了敲他的肩膀，将警官证在他面前晃了晃。“配合一下，请出示证件。”  
哈。H努力睁大眼睛稳住自己，试图一次性就将证件从衣服里掏出来。很不幸失败了。明明就该在那儿。一边遍身摸着证件H一边解释，自己只是喝多了酒不是毒虫，嗑药已经是十多年前的事情了他从未再犯过，他这个点还在外面是因为一些家庭纠纷……或许说的太多了，但H管不住舌头，他意识到自己真的需要找个地方吐露些什么。  
“我知道你不是毒虫啦，大叔。”那年轻的警察只是看了一眼证件就递换给了他，还扶了一下他的胳膊，“我不是来找你麻烦的。”  
“那是干什么？”酒精使得一切都忽明忽暗，H不得不用力眨眼，试图辨清眼前那张凑得很近的娃娃脸。  
“那是因为，”H依稀看到，那张圆乎乎的脸上露出了一个笑容，眼睛是眯起来的，“我想事先知道前辈的名字啊。”

在“出轨”的第四个月，H第一次见到了C。

“所以他同意了吗？”那天晚餐L突然问H。  
H愣了好久才意识到L在说什么。J的声音无端浮现在脑海中，他打了个战。  
“J真的很喜欢你。”L像是没注意到发生了什么，正若有所思地笑得很甜，就好像只是想起J就能让他足够开心了，“我觉得你们能合得来，但最终你的决定还是你自己的。”  
一时间C之前在H肩上留下的咬痕突然开始极其明显地张扬自己的存在感，而H意识到自己已经几个月没有和自己法定的丈夫上过床。愧疚将他压倒了。之前在那个“他”完全不存在的情况下，H有借口拖延，而在这个“他”变胃实体后H反而突然失去了任何拒绝的底气。H点了头。  
“那他呢？”L又在追问，依然是温和地，小心翼翼地，“他要一起来吗？”

“放屁。”C阴着脸，“那个狗崽子，谁说我答应你去了。”  
“我什么时候问过你的意见了，狗崽子。”H懒洋洋地在床上翻了个身，“你管不着我的事，你不想去拉倒。”H也确实不想让这几个人真的碰上面。  
“别去。”C又伸手将H翻了回来，皱着眉头去贴近H的鼻尖，“不然我去弄死那对奸夫淫妇。”  
H只觉着好气又好笑。

C是个出格的年轻小孩，但他的出格是H从小到大比较熟悉的那种，甚至让他有些安心。从农村考上来的警察，C身上有的是乡下人粗鲁而暴躁的恶劣习气。一切都好时C像只柔软的家猫一样对他撒娇，而脾气上来却像恶猫一般在他身上乱来，彰显主权一般留下些出血的咬痕，要过很久才能好。和L一样，C同样会眯起眼笑；但L眯眼笑起来总是显得很温和很让人放心，C的笑容却总是隐隐约约好似带着些挑衅。就好像，L从不会在H醉得太厉害时上他。醉酒的人没有同意的能力，L会很严肃地说，操没法反抗的人根本是强奸。而C，一个警察，在他们第一次见面时便选择在一条肮脏的小巷里如此强奸他。H其实根本回想不起来那时自己内心有没有抗拒，但他清楚地知道自己完全没有反抗的能力。太阳还未升起的凌晨，酒精让他站都站不稳，但C选择将H紧按在墙上，从后面不紧不慢地上他。他那时已经很长时间没被搞过，难受得要命，疼痛让他不住哽咽，也依然硬不起来，但C生生将他干到了高潮。在半梦半醒间H确信自己叫得很大声，但C根本没管他，甚至没试图去捂他的嘴，只是干得更猛，就好像巷口不是随时可能有人经过，就好像被人听到发现完全不干他的事。  
这就是为什么C不是个好人。H一直都知道这一点。后来有次在他们开房闲聊时C开始滔滔不绝地向他讲述自己办案时所经历的血腥故事，这个丈夫砍死了妻子那个妻子毒死了丈夫，分尸与腐烂，很多血腥与死亡，直到H开始作呕方才悻悻打住。这就是为什么C突然提起要帮H杀掉L时，H感到生气却不是太震惊。他料想C如此痴迷暴力，脑子必定是有点问题的。  
有问题也不是什么大事。毕竟C不是L，不会一直和他在一起。  
H是结了婚的人了，不论如何，他总会回到L的身边去。  
他总得回家去。

“前辈总觉得我不明白是吗？。”C的脸色很难看，“如果我说，我知道前辈不知道的事情呢？”

上车时L帮他系好了安全带，还帮他整理了一下他总是戴不习惯的领结。而H无法自控地感到焦虑和忐忑。他大概只是咽了口唾沫，但L显然看出来了他在想什么。  
“没事的。”L再次向他保证，“J是比我更温和的人。他不会让你做任何你不想做的事情，你只要放松就行了。”  
是啊，有什么可紧张的呢？H试图说服自己，比起和两个男人上床，和第三个上床也没有什么分别。性总归也就是那个样子。

这时短信响了。是C的，H犹豫了一下，拿起手机解了锁。  
“我知道你要去哪里。别去。”  
难道C还在监视他？H茫然地抬起头四处张望，他确认C应该连他住哪儿都不知道，这有点奇怪，但也可能是巧合。如果C真的在利用警察权限监视他，之后他们就真的需要好好谈谈。  
下一条短信又来了。“相信我，你去了就会遇到危险的。别去。”  
“什么啊。”H有些莫名其妙地嘀咕出了声。  
“是什么宝贝？”L在驾驶位上偏过头来看H，好奇地抬起眉毛，“是他吗？他改主意了？”  
“没什么。”H锁上了手机屏幕，“不要管他。”只是顺手，H将手机设置成了静音。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意了，请认真注意了：尽管这篇的主角我也用H代称，但和第一篇并不是同一个人——这是经过为难和思考后一个刻意而为之的谐音梗【x  
> 给更明白怎么回事的朋友：第一篇主角是浣熊，而这篇是河狸哦~【至于浣熊的故事还有没有下文，我也不知道。。

门刚打开，他首先留意到的是是地板。  
太闪亮了。  
一般人家中的地板看起来不会是这样。太过光洁，屋内光线也太亮，照在地板上，如同钻石般反光，不知是打了蜡还是抛了光。这地板看上去不像有人踩过，这个房间也不像是有人在住，很难想象有人曾在这地板上泼过水或者果汁，散落毛发或是皮肤的碎屑，赤着脚匆匆走过留下细微的磨损。没有。这地板就和H稍后留意到的，这个房间所有剩余的部分一样，丝毫没有人味。  
虽说如此，为他打开门的这个人倒是和这房间的氛围完美地融合在了一起。J穿着件套头黑毛衣，站在门口，向着他微笑，露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿，看上去就像是个不会脱落头发，不会打翻果汁，行走之处不会留下脚印的生物。  
“来了呀。”J招呼他进门，很热情的样子，握住他的手却是相当冰凉，“快进来吧。”  
J是个洁癖。  
在踏进门前H低头又看了一眼地板，犹豫着。感觉就算穿着袜子踏上去，也肯定会留下些痕迹。但J大概是看出了他的顾虑，或者是早已有了经验，在他开口前便出声安慰。“没事的，”J在他肩上拍了拍，“随便一点，我之后会再清理的。”  
之后再清洁还会是这个样子吗？H依然有些踌躇。但他最终选择跨进了门，J在他身后带上门，轻轻的，咔哒一声。

J前辈是个死洁癖。  
这是阿勋的话。阿勋在“死“这个字上加了很强的重音，一再强调这一洁癖是多么夸张多么让人忍受。”你知道吗？我在桌上掉了个面包屑他都要立即擦干净，立即！马上！眼前一粒灰都不能有！“接着阿勋又开始向他描述J家中如何一尘不染到令人毛骨悚然，简直不像活人住的地方。阿勋说话时眉毛抬得非常高，手上动作比划个不停，脸上的表情不得不说相当丰富。H也得以看着那张脸，或者只盯着阿勋左脸上的那颗痣走神。  
阿勋说的话只能信一半，他太年轻，说话时总是容易兴奋过度，把事情描述得很夸张，多么鸡毛蒜皮的小事也能被他形容成惊天要闻。“哥，您知道我昨天吃了什么吗？”停顿很久，一个相当期待的表情。“是五花肉哦！”接着那五花肉就要被天花乱坠地夸上一番，就连酱料和配菜也不能幸免，要被阿勋安上远不副实的虚名。尽管有些嫌弃年轻人的浮夸，但H总是会作出认真听的样子，偶尔还附和上几句。  
“当然，饭菜是不是好吃不重要。”阿勋后来又说，看着他笑得一脸阳光灿烂，“和谁一起吃才重要嘛！”

“你要吃点什么吗？”J从冰箱里提出几瓶啤酒，放到桌子上，又排开两只玻璃杯。“我们可以叫外卖。”  
这只是句客套。“不用了。冰冷的啤酒瓶遇到暖气立即形成了冷凝水，顺着杯壁流下来。H盯着一道水印看，避开J的目光。听阿勋说过J家里没有吃的，喝酒也不会加配菜，H便来之前就填饱了肚子。刚刚往冰箱里的一瞥也佐证了阿勋的说法，里面空空荡荡，只有酒瓶。J给他倒完酒后就会擦去杯壁上的冷凝水，强迫症一般反复擦，所以阿勋所形容的其他方面或许也不算夸张。光是不吃东西这一条，J便确实是个古怪的人。

阿勋倒是个美食爱好者。阿勋喜欢将自己蜷在沙发上，看那些美食探店的综艺节目，他喜欢出门吃饭，更喜欢饭局。阿勋常洋洋得意谈起自己在饭局上认识的人，向这个前辈敬了酒，被那个前辈拍了背，还和那哪个前辈交换了名片。很明显其中含着些卖弄的成分。而H对此相当宽容。他有过类似的经历，知道在这些花里胡哨的自我兜售下藏着的是被抛弃的不安。走在这条路上，失去用途就可能被丢下。等到哪天H彻底对阿勋的闲扯失去了耐心，他们之间的关系也就差不多该落下帷幕了。  
说到底，H自己也是阿勋在饭局上主动攀到的“厉害前辈”之一。阿勋不会在他面前炫耀有哪些前辈曾邀他散局后一起离开，但H能猜想数量不少。被阿勋主动找上，对他自己来说也是新事，多少年来他习惯与年纪更大些的男性共处，低下头，眨眨眼睛，扮作宠物。但现在对H来说很多事情都安定了些，他也能安心接受一下年轻男孩的殷勤和敬酒。可这一代的孩子不比从前。H比他们大不了几岁，却总觉着自己心态已老，看孩子们便带着些挑剔的目光，总觉着他们不是太过张扬，就是太过拘谨。阿勋是特别些，讨人喜欢在比较单纯，容易看透，而且很有服务精神。不说废话时，那张漂亮嘴巴和那根漂亮鸡巴总是知道该往往哪儿放往哪儿摆。整日劳累，能够倒进年轻男孩灼热的怀抱，躺着享受，H觉得是相当值得。  
况且除此之外，阿勋也不是毫无用途。漂亮男孩看起来没啥心思，其实野心也不小。他要走H走过的路，需要H的提携和照顾，他那些津津乐道的人脉也多都和H有些交织。H近期正在和J的公司谈合同。会开了几次，合同迟迟未定，J倒是表现得出人意料的友好，很难不让人想太多。  
实际上，H本来没想到问阿勋，他认识J远比阿勋早，别人甚至可能认为他们算旧友。但实际上，他们多年来总只是些泛泛的点头之交。H始终隐约察觉到J行为古怪不易接近，便一早投了他人的怀抱。如今麻烦摆在眼前，问别人吧，这种事情一旦泄露得太多又会不妙。阿勋自吹自擂时倒是说起过几次和J前辈的交集。事情被阿勋形容得十分暧昧，但是不是夸张不好说。现在的情况是，H没什么资源好调动，所以，阿勋的话也不妨一听。  
阿勋对此的反应是惊讶的：“这么一说，哥要去J前辈和L前辈的公司工作了吗？”阿勋激动时声音会高上几个度，语速也变快了，“太突然了吧，一点风声都没听到呢！”  
“这种事情要保密的嘛，”H向他做了个封口的动作，“你也不能外传哦。”  
啊，对了，还有L的存在。H前几天也和L见了面，但生意的事他这会儿只和J谈过。J和L是合作伙伴，关于这两人的风言风语在坊间流传过很久，H也听说过一二，这次说不定倒是能从阿勋这儿得到一些证实。  
听说L似乎结婚了，但H还不知道那个人是谁。  
“哥，“阿勋听话地压低了声音，凑到他耳边，跟只猫一样鬼鬼祟祟，”所以……您要跟J前辈上床吗？“

J家中空空荡荡，唯一吸引了H目光的是几个相框，它们排在一个柜子的角落，连带着一小束干花，一个香薰机，以及几张便条，构成了一个小小的人情味角落。只是设计好的意味太强。H曾经在电影片场见过这样布置东西的方式，将一切需要表现的素材集中在一个镜头便能覆盖的地方。称赞昂贵的沙发茶几什么的说久了也会厌，在得到J允许后，H走近看了看。干花像是手工做的，便条上写着几个日期，笔迹潦草必然不是J的。如果不是那几张照片，H甚至会怀疑这根本不是J的住地。J倒是相片里的主人公，其中两张是仿佛是摄影棚拍出来的单人照片，还有一张是和H不认识的一个年轻女性的合影，另一张是J和L。  
H的目光自然地聚焦到和L的那张合照上。看上去他们两人那时候还很年轻，站在一起，比着V字手，笑起来是很自然的模样。相片甚至没拍到他们的手，H没法从其中读出什么。  
J站在他旁边，顺着他的目光看过去。“啊，L，”J笑了笑，他的声音一贯很轻，带着些软绵绵的调子，好像在逗小孩，“他本来说晚上打算一起来喝酒的，防止我们俩无聊，但是他有些事，在公司留得晚了一点……”  
H没听清J后面的话，他听到一半就开始走神，又想起来阿勋的话。“我不清楚那些流言蜚语是不是都是真的，”阿勋说，“但是他们之间一定是有些什么。”  
“你看到了什么？”他问阿勋。  
“是这样的啊，在我们那个……的时候，”阿勋做了个让人心知肚明的手势，“L也在那儿。其实他就没走，但他也没做什么。就只是……在那儿。挺古怪的。”  
这意味着什么呢？有几种解释，但阿勋的描述实在含糊，好吧，你也不能指望小孩知道太多。  
“……H，你还好吧？”他迟钝地才听到J在叫他，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“呃……”H正打算说自己没事，但话还没出口就愣住了，有什么事情不对劲。  
首先是他的手指，他感到指尖正在发麻，失去知觉。手里的相框落到了台子上，又是咔哒一声。这古怪的感觉绝对不是酒精造成的，下一秒他就感到双腿也开始失去力气。他被下药了。这不需要多聪明就能反应过来。但H首先的念头是，这根本没必要，J要求的事他自然会照做，如果不是这样他今晚就不会过来。但H紧接着就意识到，他现在没什么立场来质疑对方的安排。就好像，如果他给阿勋打了电话，要他晚上到家里来，也不会费心告诉阿勋自己给这个夜晚安排了些什么娱乐。就是这么简单的事情，他早该习惯的。  
“……你看起来不舒服，应该休息一下……”J的声音听起来逐渐模糊，H感到眼前天旋地转，他大概已经靠在J怀里了，因为J的眼睛看起来离得非常近，近到他的视野里很快只剩下一对眼睛，漆黑的，非常大，好像要将他吸进去。啊，H想，原来问题出在这儿。他总觉着J眼睛中看不出什么情感，作什么表情都显得很空，大约还是因为那双眼睛实在大得离奇，黑洞一般，将所有情感的热度都吸走了。  
然后H就晕了过去。

在朦胧恍惚中逐渐醒来的时候，H最先感受到的就是有根鸡巴在屁股里进进出出。纯粹的感觉，不能说难受，也谈不上爽。脑子在逐渐恢复神智，身体其他部位却还昏睡着，眼皮沉到睁不开，只能知道自己被搞得晃来晃去。他知道自己是被J下了挺猛的药，但也谈不上多生气。就这些年来癖好古怪的人他见得多，J这实在不算什么，已经很难让他感到惊奇。  
他在继续缓缓醒过来，手脚还动不了，但脸上能感到一些毛绒的接触，他迟钝地觉着有些呼吸不过来。大概是被脸朝下放下沙发或者床上了。阴茎在他体内抽送的十分顺畅，他的姿势一定很奇怪。H迷迷糊糊地想着。此时此刻的问题是，他们事先没商量好，他不知道对方想要什么，以至现在也不清楚自己是应该继续装睡，还是主动表示自己已经醒了，再装作楚楚可怜。但很快他就失去了作选择的余地，一个冲撞的动作使得他的脸完全埋进了不论那是什么的毛绒的东西里。他被呛了一下，随即喘不过气地咳嗽起来。  
“你醒了？“他被一只胳膊从毛绒地狱里捞了出来，又呛了两声。随即另一只手托住了他现在还无力支撑的脖子，将他的脸拨到了一边。H努力将眼睛撑开了一条缝，隐约看到了光线和人影。”怎么样，感觉还好吗？“  
他一时还说不出话，只能含糊地发出一些嗯唔声。他的嘴似乎是一直张着在流口水，现在变得很干，喉咙里像是结了块。随着感知的恢复，那根阴茎突然显得太大了，一捅到底，深得吓人，还很难受，搞得他肚子好胀，喉头一阵发紧，好似被勒住脖子。他现在无力表示不满，只能再嗯哼几声，阴茎却如同打桩一样动得更快了。“现在感觉怎么样了？”J听起来真的很兴奋，语调都比平时高了，“爽吗？“

“你连这都看不出来？“他还没来得及回话，旁边却有个人帮他答应了，”你把他搞疼了，智障。“  
“啊，是吗？“

说话的人影在眼前不远，但眼镜被摘了，H眯缝了眼才看出来对方是谁——真的是L。就好像阿勋所说的一样，L没参与，只是在沙发的另一边，戴着眼镜，在笔记本上打着什么字，好似还在专心忙着工作，根本没往他们这边看一眼。但H看到L第一眼心就开始往下沉。阿勋不知道发生了什么，年轻人缺少社会经验，但H熟悉这种微妙的气氛。他知道这种情况下，自己的存在显得有些无关紧要了。他一般尽量不参与到其他两个人的事当中去，经验告诉他，就算是你情我愿的事儿也时常出岔子。但这回是被赶鸭子上架，他现在拒绝也晚了。  
J只用一只胳膊就将他翻转了过来，整个动作轻松连贯到有些吓人。他托住了H晃荡的脑袋，这下H看不到L了，他的视野范围被J贴得很近的脸所占据。J比起刚才来说脸似乎更红了一些，喘气依然很稳，但之前整齐的刘海被汗水弄湿了，变乱了一点。  
“对不起哦。“J是这么说的，但他脸上的那个笑容明显冲淡了致歉的意味。在这种时候，J笑起来依然好似杂志海报一样，这整件事显得愈发诡异起来。  
就着这个面对面的姿势，J抬起了他的一边腿，然后又插了进来。而H猛地呻吟出声——这会儿他开始迟来地能感到快感了。好似一个小小的火星顺着他的脊椎烧上去，跟烧带水份的木材一样一阵噼啪炸裂。星火迅速燃起一片，之前滞涩的神经瞬间被唤醒了，快感突然从四面八方袭来，H意识到自己应该已经被性唤起了很久，阴茎肯定一直流着水，现在感觉前面全都是湿的；J用了太多润滑，他又被撑得太开，每次阴茎插进去都有多余的润滑被挤出来，顺着他的大腿和屁股往下流，让他错觉自己好像在出水一样。不知道会不会把沙发弄脏。H一边这么想着，一边开始难耐的扭起腰来。这个动作对他这会儿还过于沉重的肢体来说有些困难，而J只是看到了苗头就止住了他，两只手扶着他的腰将他固定在了原地。  
“放松，放松一点。”J有他自己惯有的，哄孩子一样的语气，“你现在不要动。”  
H发觉自己失望的呻吟已经一声高过一声。而在视野里，隔着有些远的，J又笑了起来，这次出了声。  
“现在很喜欢了吗？是这样了吗？“H不确定这句话是说给他听的，还是纯粹在向L炫耀。好在他也无需答话。原来扶着腰的手在他小腹上亲昵地揉了两把，然后才扶住他的阴茎，这个熟悉的动作让他猛然一抖——阿勋总是会做一模一样的动作，不知道他们是谁从对方那儿学来的。而正是这个动作让H意识到了有什么地方不太一样。手摸着的小腹特别光滑，他的那地方也感觉格外滑腻——没错，毛被剃干净了。他从成年后就从来没做过这事儿，知道长出来时会戳得难受。年长些的人大多也都喜欢带些灌木丛，剃干净是小孩子间的玩法。阿勋身上就干干净净，也曾经这样软磨硬泡揉着他的小腹，求过很多次，他一直没同意。难道这样费尽心思将他弄晕过去是为了这个？H不太相信。但他现在有些后悔自己之前没试过，腿根和肛口被剃干净的嫩肉现在被弄得很湿，再蹭上同样光滑的皮肤时打滑得厉害，感觉很要命。见鬼，他早该知道J是那种自己和别人身上都不会留一根毛的类型。到这个点H才猛然觉着自己像是被侵犯了，剃了毛就像一丝不挂的皮肉上再扒了件衣服，，H感到格外地光裸。身体运行得比脑子快，他条件反射地想夹紧大腿，却被捞着大腿的手挡了，最终只能夹住对方的腰，毫无意义地对着空气哀叫。

后来回想起来，H觉着那让他昏迷的药物大约是有些催情的作用。他在J射进来之前就高潮了，过程很漫长，而且完全不受他自己的控制，有一段时间他怀疑自己根本失去了意识，整个人恍恍惚惚。H隐约意识到J射进来后去洗澡了，只余下L和他在这里。而L到现在还没碰他。这情形其实挺尴尬的。他抓住身下毛茸茸的毛毯喘气，试图尽快缓过来，然后意识到L现在不在沙发对面了，而是坐在他旁边。摘下了眼镜，L正目不转睛地看着他。  
“感觉很舒服吗，乖乖？”L看着他，笑盈盈的。  
H一时不知道如何答话。那种被侵犯的感觉又回来了，他觉着自己和L还没有熟到能够这样称呼。活见鬼，就算他们已经上了床了这都很古怪，更别说他们顶多只握过手。而现在L的目光在他身上扫来扫去，却又没碰他，H实在搞不清L打算对他做什么。  
L像是看出了他的担忧，把手放到了他的大腿上。他的手很冰，甚至比J还要冰，H几乎是立即打了个寒战。“嘘……”L给了他一个安抚性的笑。这是L擅长的事，他在像这样安抚人时显得比J更靠谱，更贴心。但H说不清自己的不安从何而来。他从药物和高潮的余韵中清醒了不少，现在整个人绷得很紧，后颈的汗毛毫无理由地竖着。  
L把手指伸进他体内转了一圈。之前的润滑还在，他后面被撑开根本没合上，现在吞进几根手指毫无困难。但刚刚高潮过的身体太敏感，在L的手指直接按上那个点时，H不由自主地颤抖起来。  
“……前辈？“他犹豫地问出声。  
L只是再给了他个微笑，然后把手指从他体内抽了出来。H以为这是下一轮的暗示，于是暗暗掐了一把自己的手心，试图让自己清醒点，做好继续的准备。但L没解裤链，却只是用那只湿漉漉的手，在他小腹上又揉了两把。然后，整个晚上最为离奇，最让H想不通的事发生了。毫无预兆地，他突然尿了出来。  
H根本不能理解发生了什么。他清楚知道自己之前完全没感到在憋尿。但这一瞬间好像洪水决堤，突然涌出来的尿液使得他的阴茎从内到外酸痛无比，刺激到他立即冒了泪。L帮他扶着阴茎，而他大概尿了足足一分钟，尿了自己一身，也尿了L一手。毛毯都被浸透了，地板上也浇了尿水。“不好意思，前辈……“他挣扎着道歉，嗓子因啜泣几乎发不出声。J要是洗完澡出来看到这一幕，会怎么想？  
但L好像比他更清楚是怎么一回事。笑容满面，L用那只冰冷干净的手在他滚烫的额头上拍了拍。又在他脸上捏了一把。“累了吧，乖乖，“他的声音好像有魔力，”睡吧。“  
说来也奇怪，H当即闭上眼睛，确实瞬间睡死了过去。后来L有没有接着操他，J出来又说了些什么，他是完全不知道了。

直到第二天他去洗澡时，H才发现小腹上的那道古怪的伤口。  
伤疤是横着的，位置大约在原来毛发所在地的上缘，暗红的一条横贯肚子。他用手指滑过伤痕时能感到切口处微微的隆起，伴随着的是一阵莫名的心悸，好像大腿根的动脉突然跳快了些，连带着他的整个下腹都在振动突跳，难以无视。  
伤口太整齐，不像是剃毛时的失误。但最古怪的是伤口愈合的很好，看起来完全不像是昨晚造成的伤，这样一来他根本看不出伤口深浅，也感觉不到疼。  
既然没有大碍，H也就没当回事，纯当作J和L的怪癖在他身上留下的小纪念品罢了。但这确实比下药什么的要新奇。他回忆着，阿勋身上是否有过类似的疤痕？下次等阿勋回来一定要问问他，这种事情是不是时常发生。

阿勋三天都没出现。那道疤从第四天开始发痒，伴随着的是刚冒出来的毛茬，在内衣中戳得四处瘙痒刺痛。不能挠。忍着等毛发长出来，或是选择每天剃掉是不同的折磨，H一时还无法决定。但瘙痒感确实搅得他心神不宁。他在早上照惯例出门竞走健身时忍不住在没人的地方停下来挠了挠，然后就吐了。同样是毫无预兆的事情，他扶着根路边的电线杆干呕，一时头晕眼花，甚至没注意到身边什么时候站了一个人。  
“怎么了，没事吧？那个人很热心地拍着他的背，搀扶他。H也心安理得享有了对方的好意，将重心往人身上靠。他有些直不起腰，晨跑前没吃东西，现在满眼金星。是年纪大了吗？他想着，随后意识到扶着他的这个人手有些不干净，手不仅在往他腰上搂，还在往他肚子上摸。他立即甩开了对方。  
“你想干什么？“  
“没什么啊，大叔，”那猥亵犯却跟他嬉皮笑脸起来，“只是想知道大叔有没有怀孕罢了。”  
直到H努力直起身来，才意识到，对方比他矮上不少，看上去也比他年轻，一张白皙的娃娃脸，显得好似很无害。现在的年轻人，真是……他看到那孩子还有想要靠近的样子，立即防御性地抬起手肘挡在面前，露出手腕上的电子表。“我会报警的！”  
事实上表上的一键拨号打给的是阿勋，这是H这时突然意识的事。将阿勋设置为一键拨号其实只是为了叫他方便，就好像你会把宠物的绳子牢牢抓在手里。但在这个瞬间H突然有些质疑这个决定。如果今天他确实是遇到了危险呢？就他和阿勋之间的露水情缘，对方会冒着危险过来吗？  
突然意识到自己孤立无援，还挺难受的。

年轻人没继续靠近，倒是开始在口袋里翻找起来。“啊，请等一下……”年轻人的不慌不忙，他们之间的身高差距，都使得H过于警惕的态势显得好笑起来。H有些讪讪地放下了手肘，装作自己在调整表带。而年轻人这时从怀里掏出了一张警官证出来，在他面前晃了晃。H眨了眨眼。  
“不好意思，是H先生吧。”在他接过警官证时年轻人倒开始彬彬有礼地向他道歉了，还微微鞠了个躬。年轻人叫C，警官证似乎是真的。他将证件还回去时C甚至给了他个相当甜美的微笑，看起来完全是他会喜欢的样子，猫咪一样温顺。H几乎要怀疑刚刚的猥亵完全是他的误会。“我们手头有一起失踪人口案，想找大叔您问一下呢。”  
“我不会跟你走的，除非有律师在场。”H尽量挺直腰杆。尽管在这种情况下，头发已经被清晨的冷风吹作鸡窝，身上的运动服也因刚刚的插曲乱成一团，狼狈得不行。但他依然抬高了下巴，尽可能用傲慢的态度找回一丝尊严。“想要问什么，先去跟我的律师谈吧。”  
那年轻的警察看着他，一副不可思议的样子摇了摇头，随即笑出了声。“你们这群有钱的……”话没说完，显然是吞下了一个脏词。年轻人笑起来露出了牙齿，眉毛放松下来，刚刚的温顺气质瞬间一扫而光，完全是一副凶狠的表情。“喂，失踪的可是你合作伙伴的丈夫哦，你不怕吗？”  
这句话听上去几乎像是威胁，他有些不寒而栗。“没有其他事的话，警官，恕我告辞了。”纵使看起来不情不愿，C仍是为他让出了半条路，依然在笑着，那是在嘲笑他吗？他头也不回地走开了，先只是大步走，然后他感到背后那警察冷冷的目光，于是越走越快，几乎要跑起来。  
“喂，资本家婊子！”跑出挺远后，他突然听到那警察在喊他，“你是下一个受害者，白痴！”  
这句话是什么意思？他没敢多想，也没回头，加速跑了起来。

快到家时他才意识到自己之前的行为有多么幼稚。他甚至没能记下那个警察属于哪个分局，以至于打电话都不知向谁投诉。但没关系，他有着其他认识的人可找。至少他还记得那个警察的名字，往系统里一输，就能看看那孩子是个什么货色。他走进家门时几乎已经策划好了一套复仇的方案，年轻人需要长点教训。但手机的铃声打断了他的思绪，是J的公司那边发来的邮件，要他明天去签合同。事情定下来了。

迷奸药，得十分。

心情好起来，之前的事都抛到脑后去了。H哼着歌去冲了个澡，出来时一边擦着头发，一边给阿勋发了个信息，要他晚上过来吃饭。留着的那瓶红酒他打算晚上开了，H想，可以和阿勋好好庆祝一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿勋这个名字就。。突然港了起来  
> 其实这段我就光顾着写圈叉爽了【痴呆】完全没考虑要不要和前一篇走一个画风  
> 就，啊这。。

**Author's Note:**

> 准确来说杀人魔夫夫变态小朋友和无辜贤妻的梗都来自O老师，我觉着我只是突然来劲扩充了一下  
> 那个【妻子向体贴丈夫假装出轨获得理解实则一个人开房犯抑郁】的梗我记得是我初中读的一个短篇里的，我当时好喜欢……不知道谁知道那篇小说是啥能提醒我一下，我记得还是挺出名的。
> 
> 由于真的一时兴起我都不知道这玩意儿有没有后续【痴呆】看我脑子还能不能转动吧


End file.
